


Unexpected Results

by Love4theAssassins



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: I hate myself for this, M/M, Male Pregnancy, What Was I Thinking?, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love4theAssassins/pseuds/Love4theAssassins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night in bed together, things begin to change between Haytham and Connor. Mostly for Connor. Haytham notices a change in Connor a month after that night. His emotions weren't normal. He wasn't acting like himself at all. Something was wrong. And he was about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Results

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hate myself for this, but it was fun to write! Enjoy!

Connor had changed drastically in the past month. His emotions actually showed, unlike normally, when he hid them. He could disappear for days or even weeks at a time, but for some reason, he always returned to me. I assumed that after that night we shared, we would part ways and never speak again. Until, that is, we could no longer deny the inevitable, and one would have to die by the others hand. But he always returned.

One day, a month or so after that night, he came back from a two-day disappearance. He said that he was in pain, but when I asked him why, he told me that he was not sure. 

"I was running for a while," he said, "and suddenly felt as though I had been stabbed. But it is gone now. Still, I think I should see a doctor. It has happened three times, now."

After that, I nodded and led him up the stairs to my bedroom, having him lay on the bed. I called for my maid and she came up the steps, smiling.

"Send my messenger for a doctor. And make sure he arrives soon. My son needs to see him immediately," I told her, and she nodded, walking back down the stairs. She always was one for few words. Or, quite often, no words.

The doctor arrived shortly. I knew him, so I was glad for that. He was a Templar. A friend. I showed him to the room Connor was in, and we both stopped when we saw that he was doubled over in pain.

"I-It hurts again," he said. 

"Lay on your back for me," the doctor said, and Connor obeyed, doing so slowly.

Once Connor was on his back, the doctor walked over, lifting up the bottom of Connors shirt, then beginning to push down gently on parts of his stomach. After a few seconds though, he stopped, his eyes widened.

"Now that," he started, removing his hands and standing, "is not normal."

"What is it," I asked, "what's wrong?"

"Of all my years... Haytham? I believe- and this is very peculiar- that your son is pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm WHAT?"

"He's pregnant, Haytham," the doctor confirmed, nodding slowly.

"No! That cannot be true! I am a man! Not a woman," Connor exclaimed, clearly devastated.

"Doctor, certainly there is some mistake," I said, not believing what he said, "he's right. It is impossible for a man to be with child."

"Not for this one it seems," he sighed. "Now, I'm certain that you two need to speak about this, so I will be on my way." He grabbed his things and I hazily led him out of the house, then walked back up the stairs. Connor was crying now, covering his face with his hands.

"That cannot be true..." He said, "I cannot be having a child." I sat next to him and put my hand on his back.

"It could be worse, Connor," I said, "you could have had some disease."

"I would much prefer disease over this," he said.

"Now don't say that. You and I both know that its not true."

"How am I going to take care of a child?" He asked, looking up at me. "My job is not done. I will have too many things to do, too many things planned. THIS will stop EVERYTHING."

"Think of this as a good thing. Having a child would be fun. And I could make up for not being there for you by being there for our child," I said, smiling and placing my hand on his stomach.

"You say that now, but you will probably leave anyway. A child is too much work for you. You made that clear by leaving mother."

"It wasn't entirely my choice, Connor. She didn't want me to be there for your sake. She just didn't tell me you were being born. I did not know that she was with child when I left."

"Well," he started after a long moment of silence, "if you promise to stay, I will be happy about this." He smiled a small smile.

"Don't worry, Connor. I WILL be here. Forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this one was short, but it was supposed to be. Still, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
